


A Bad Decision

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Grimlock the Dinobot leader asks Optimus for his help with a little problem he has. The thing is that it didn't turn out to be what Optimus had been expecting...</p>
<p>But how can he refuse now?</p>
<p>*Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my Spanish exam but here is another oneshot instead :v
> 
> This story features Grimlock/Optimus! Yaay!
> 
> I freakin' LOVE this pairing :3
> 
> As always, please enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"Ugh... Grimlock! Take it e-easy! You're going t-too fast!" Optimus protested as he was uncomfortably being mechandled by the Dinobot leader. Grimlock was pressing Optimus' frame down on his berth, which was more of a pile of pelts and mechanimals's fur.

The Prime's chestplates were pressed hard on the pile of pelts, aft lifted up obscenely as he was roughly and almost painfully being scissored by the giant mech.

It all started when Grimlock told Optimus that he had a problem and requested his help, and his kind personality had agreed. Well, he _really_ didn't expect this so called 'problem' was Grimlock wanting to interface and his 'help' was to frag him until his frame was satisfied.

Right immediately after he answered, Grimlock lifted his blue frame off the floor and carried him over his shoulder like a rag doll, groping his aft in a questioning manner as he made his way towards his cave. When he carelessly dropped him on his primitive 'berth', the T-rex's intentions were absolutely clear for Optimus.

He grunted loudly as little trickles of lubricant and energon flowed out of his valve when the Dinobot's fat fingers thrusted deeply inside him. He was making a poor attemp to stretch, arouse and prepare him for what would happen next, but it's not like he was being _exactly_  careful, energon surpassed the lubricants and the rough thrusts of his digits tore slightly his valve lining.

"You Prime stop whining! Me Grimlock just want to make you Prime feel good" Grimlock snapped back with another thrust of his digits. He turned his hand around, fingers still deep inside the Autobot's valve and he curled them upwards forcefully, scratching and leaving a trail of energon where his claws had passed. Optimus let out a scream.

"Grimlock, stop it! T-this is just too m-much!" Optimus shivered when he felt pure energon with small hints of lubricant dribble down his thighs. "No! You Prime accept to be me Grimlock's frag partner, so me Grimlock is preparing you Prime for hard frag." Grimlock had now four of his big fingers inside Optimus' small port, tearing soft mesh and he hadn't even tried to spike him yet.

"Ungh- I...I... ah! I r-really appreciate i-it, Grim-m-lock, oh! But can't you b-be a _little_ more ca-careful? Aaahh!!!" Optimud yelped and gritted his denta when the giant mech toyed with his exterior node. Pleasure started building up in Optimus' frame, mixed with the pain made up a very strange and foreign sensation.

"You Autobots so weak and whiny" Grimlock removed his digits from the torn array, wiping the remaining energon and lubricant traces on one of the pelts below them. "But if you Prime insist so much, me Grimlock will find another way to prepare you Prime for me Grimlock's pleasure." He sat behind Optimus, still lifting his aft with his big servos and eyeing hungrily the wounded port clenching around nothing.

"G-GRIMLOCK?!" Optimus' optics went wide with surprise. He felt something soft and warm now lapping the rim of his valve. Grimlock growled possesively against the blue 'bot's soft valve lips, spreading them and suckling the sensitive mesh inside and on the edge.

Optimus shook slightly from the painful stings that came from his array, open cuts being touched by Grimlock's glossa and oral lubricant hurt. Optimus cried out in both pain and little pleasure when he felt his glossa enter him. Frag, it was _very_ long!

Grimlock gripped the Prime's thigh possesively as he lapped and tasted the energon inside the port. The smaller frame was squirming under his touches, but the Dinobot was too delighted to care. The strong taste of interface fluids on his glossa was amazing. His glossa was so long and went so deep that he struck the Prime's ceiling node.

Optimus moaned loudly, pain finally starting to fade away and slowly turn into pleasure. His valve clenched on the glossa inside him, aligning some nodes on the deepest part of him, whimpering and rolling his hips back to meet the little thrusts Grimlock made with his mouth.

"Oooh, yes... M-much better... Thank you, G-Grimlock..." The T-rex's arousal was like a thousand times stronger than it had been before. He could feel the tight walls constricting around his glossa, the Prime's hips softly rocking back into his mouth, those sexy moans that left his vocalizer... He couldn't help it: his spike cover slid aside and his hard spike sprung out from home.

Optimus closed his optics and let himself be driven away by the pleasure he was receiving. This felt so much better than having the other scissoring him senseless. His valve was now overflowing with lubricant mixed with Grimlock's oral own, the hot metal rubbing his walls and sending delicious electric shocks of arousal all the way up his frame.

The blue mech cried out when two of the Dinobot's fingers started rolling his exterior node between them, pinching carefully the little nub as it slowly swelled in arousal. Optimus was now a moaning mess, crying out with each touch he received and snapping his hips back to have that hot glossa as quickly as possible inside him. Grimlock kept growling and caressing his node until he overloaded, almost screaming in ecstasy as a generous amount of lubricant was being drunk up by the giant cyber-beast.

This time, Grimlock pulled out slowly, letting Optimus' over-sensitive nodes to be stroked one last time on his glossa's way out. The Prime was shivering and panting heavily, still calming down from the high of the overload. "You Prime like it better?" Optimus, still panting, clumsily nodded his approval. "A whole lot... Thank you." Grimlock's spike twitched at the hot display: the Prime all heated up by his administrations, valve expulsing lubricants every few clicks as it was fully exposed to the cool air of the cave they were currently in.

"You Prime admit me Grimlock isn't as bad as you Prime think?" The T-rex tilted his head to the side with curiosity. "Y-yes. You may look like a t-tough mech, but sincerely, I think you m-must be a great lover. At leas I can say you're good on the berth." Optimus smiled and looked back at the mech standing behind him (well, as much as his neck wiring allowed).

"Good". In a single nano-klik, Grimlock grabbed the Autobot by the wrists and turned him around so he was resting on his back, spread his legs with his own knees and positioned his big spike on top of that fluttering valve. "Grimlock! What are you-" the Prime was interrupted with a grunt when the Dinobot leader started sliding swiftly his shaft between his outer lips and rubbing his exterior node with the head. "Me Grimlock will show you Prime what else can me Grimlock do." Optimus started feeling aroused again, moaning softly. "Dinobots superior! You Autobots inferior! You Prime now are going to beg for me Grimlock's spike!" Grimlock roared, Optimus flinching a little in fear. He looked down at his cord... and he was pretty _big_ , for what he could tell. Bigger than any other cord he had ever seen in the Autobots.

"Grimlock, I think this isn't a really good idea, um... You're too big, I don't really think you'll fit!" Optimus tried to reason with the horny mech, a dribble of pre-transfluid falling onto his pelvic plating. "Oh, but that is not a problem. Me Grimlock stretch and lubricate you Prime's valve, so now you Prime are ready to ride me Grimlock's spike." Before Optimus could answer anything, the Dinobot sat down with his legs crossed under him and pulled the blue Autobot so he was now sitting on his lap.

"No, Grimlock, wait! Our frame's aren't compatible, we need more lubrication if you-"  
"Silence, Prime. Me Grimlock like you, and me Grimlock assure you it will feel very good." Grimlock lifted Optimus' frame up and aligned his wet entrance with the tip of his spike. The Prime started squirming and shaking violently, making harder the beastformer's attemp to enter him slowly, carefully.

"You Prime so ungrateful! Me Grimlock trying to be gentle and you Prime just trying to run away! Me Grimlock is going to punish you for that!" Optimus gave a terrified look before he was slammed all the way down Grimlock's cord, crying out from the painful stretch of his valve capillaries. Grimlock just shifted a little in his place and grabbed each side of the other's waist, pulling him up and pushing him down hard onto his spike over and over again.

Cleaner fluid gathered on the corner of Optimus' optics. He didn't even let him adjust to the girth before moving! He grunted and felt energon start flowing again, re-opening cuts and stretching wide the wounds that were inside him. "G-Gri-Grimlock! A-ah, p-please stop-op- AAHHH!!!" Optimus' begging was ignored and the Dinobot just kept pushing his lenght all the way inside the other's valve painfuly, the walls clenching hard to expell the girth was driving him crazy with heated pleasure.

Optimus yelped when he was roughly pulled onto the floor, laying his back on the floor while his lower midsection was held upright by Grimlock's servos, lower back slightly bent forward as Grimlock was standing above him, spike still sheathed inside of him and those lusty optics looking down at him.

"You bad Prime! Me Grimlock stronger! Me Grimlock will show you who is the dominant here!" And with that, Grimlock started dragging his spike in and out of him at an incredibly fast speed, crushing the Prime's upper half painfuly onto the floor as energon, lubricant and pre-transfluid flowed freely from his array down his hips and onto his mid-section.

Optimus could see Grimlock getting close to overload from the awkward angle he was in, that great strenght slamming against the back of his valve as the Dinobot finally roared and overloaded inside him, carrying chamber swirling open and sucking what felt gallons of transfluid inside it. Even when it was full and sealed shut, more lubricant came out from the T-rex's spike and gushed out of his overstuffed valve.

Grimlock slid his spike out and let the Prime's body slump on the floor, falling next to him and rolling onto his back. They both laid there panting and suddenly Grimlock encircled Optimus' shoulders with one of his arms, Optimus startling a little.

"You Prime are not as bad as me Grimlock thought." The Dinobot leader chuckled and turned his helm to face Optimus, smiling when he saw those tired blue optics slowly falling into recharge.

"You Prime may be inferior, but you Prime still are cute". He placed a surprisingly soft kiss on the other's helm and hugged the small frame, curling around it protectively.

About ten cycles later the only thing audiable on the cave were Grimlock's snores and Optimus' soft vents.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know/have noticed, I LOVE reading comments :)
> 
> So, if you'd like to say anything, please don't hesitate to write one below! :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone supporting my works by far!


End file.
